The Things We Do
by MotionlessInAnime
Summary: Sasori makes a trip to a bar, and finds a depressed certain blonde.. What happens when he takes him home? I suck at these things, hope the story is better than this. Yaoi, sex with a minor, all that good stuff.. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi there! I'm definitely not a noob to fanfiction or this website, but I'm new to writing and posting my own stories so please keep that in mind. I've been lurking this place for years and I figured it's about time to post something! I hope someone actually appreciates and likes this I took a lot of time writing it. So.. This is yaoi. It's malexmale so yes two sexy boys getting it on. It's kind of hardcore.. not really. Definitely not fluffy. It's sex with a minor too, so if you're against any of this then please leave now. I don't want to offend anyone. D: So if you're cool enough to still be here after this rant then please enjoy! ^-^

As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto. All rights to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi. xD The characters are not mine, only this plot it. This is non profit.

The red head's cold hands grasp at the blonde's waist, digging his fingers slightly in. His head rests in the crook of the blonde's neck, sucking and biting on the skin there. The blonde's head is tilted back slightly in bliss, eyes half closed and panting. "Ahh..", the blonde pants, as the red head continues to squeeze and rub at the blonde's hips, slowly moving lower. His index finger slips slightly into the waistband of the blonde's tight jeans and the blonde bucks up his hips eagerly, impatiently waiting for the skin on skin contact. "Oh.. Please..", the blonde says, as he feels the hard cold wall of the bedroom pressed up against his back as the red head leans against him. His hand slides slightly down and..

Woah.

Woah.

This is going quite too far to start off with, the blonde thinks to himself, let's go back about an hour.

The blonde haired boy sits at the bar, on a stool, his head lowered in something of defeat. His blonde fringe covering his one eye is irritating him, as he pushes it out of his eye for about the millionth time. His eye makeup is a mess. The once perfect looking black liner around his eyes is smudged and running down his face, his eyes red and puffy, his face a blubbering mess. His blonde hair, that was once so beautifully done and straight, is now a tangled mess. _"What the fuck has happened to me..",_ he thought, as he took in a sharp intake of air and shook his head. _"Why is this affecting me? Who cares what the stupid Uchiha thinks, hmm?". _He glanced down at himself, at the tight black fishnet cropped top and the tight black skinny jeans, and the black leather collar that adorned his neck. He picked up his tumbler glass and tossed the whiskey down his throat, slamming it back down onto the table to drop his head on his arms in defeat and start sobbing once again.

The door to the bar opened and in walked a young man, about 25. He had dark blood red hair and was wearing a tight black tshirt and fairly tight black skinny jeans as well, coming to around 5'11 in height. He had 2 slim silver rings on either side of his lower lip, as well as a silver barbell through his left eyebrow.

Walking over to where the blonde sat wallowing in self pity, he took a seat beside him and without glancing at the mess that was the blonde, he ordered a beer, "Whatever you have on tap", the red head had told the man behind the counter.

As the man was getting his drink the red head's gaze slowly shifted over to the blonde kid sitting beside him. He looked no older then 17, though the red head brushed it off as at least 19. The bartender couldn't be stupid enough to be giving drinks to minors, would he?

The bartender came back with his drink and placed it onto the table infront of him, some of the foam going up and over the top of the glass. The blonde glared at it and watched it slide down the side slowly, the red head slowly grasping his hand around the glass and brings it to his lips. He lowers it and looks over at the blonde to see him glaring daggers at the glass still.

"Hey, what did it do to you?", he joked, and the blonde huffs and turns his head away, glaring in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, bad night, hmm.", mumbles the blonde, his head still turned away.

"Well, I'm not very good at this but, would you like to talk about it?", says the red head, followed by once again bringing his glass to his lips.

"Why would I tell you, a random stranger, hmm? I don't even know your name.", says the blonde quietly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you. You are?", Sasori says as he continues to stare at the back of the blondes head while absent mindedly drinking his beer.

"..Deidara..", the blonde states and stares down at his pants, smoothing them out slightly.

"Well Deidara, you look to be quite an attractive male, before all of the crying and.. well, whatever else happened.", Sasori shifted around in his seat and placed a 10 on the table for the bartender and a 20 on the counter infront of the blonde, almost nonchalantly. He downed his beer and placed it gently on the table as if to not disturb the blonde as he reached forward and tugged Deidara's arm slightly.

Deidara, before he knew what he was doing, proceeded to stand shakily until he stumbled over and Sasori caught him by wrapping one arm around his shoulders and the other supporting under his elbow so he could keep him stable.

"Thanks for the drinks.", the red head called over his shoulder as he led the blonde out of the door.

End flashback, back to the present.

"You know, you look really hot in those jeans. But I bet you'll look better once you take them off.", Sasori states as he thrums his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Yeah?", Deidara slurs, running his hand seductively across his well toned chest and over his stomach, biting into his lower lip and flicks his tongue out at the red head, showing off his tongue piercing.

_ 'Oh Hell..'_, Sasori takes his eyes off the road for a split second to look down at his own pants, which are growing increasingly tight. Painful, even.

Sasori pushes his foot down slowly against the accelerator as he nears his house, swinging into the drive way and parks rather terribly. "Come on", he says, as he pulls the keys out of the ignition and goes to the other side to meet the stumbling and mumbling blonde. He pulls the blonde up and gets over to the house while he fumbles for his keys, unlocking his door.

Kicking his shoes aside as Deidara follows suit, Sasori heads up the stairs to his bedroom tugging Dei behind him. He pulls him into his room and closes the door, turning back to the blonde. "Take off your shirt.", he simply states.

Deidara runs his hand excruciatingly slow down his chest to the hem of his shirt and proceeds to slowly pull it up. Sasori leans against the door and watches intently, as his tongue slides across his lips. Deidara tugs the rest of his shirt off of his lithe frame and and leans back on the red heads bed, staring at him.

Sasori slowly makes his way over to his bed and tugs Deidara up, shoving him against the wall of his room and kissing his way along his neck and rubbing his chest, getting very slow to his crotch.

Sasori tugs off his own shirt and turns his back to the blonde for a split second, to pull a few things out of his drawer and turns back to see the blonde gently tugging his zipper down. "Oh, stop teasing me", Sasori all but whines and shoves Dei back to the end of his bed. He looks down at Deidara and reaches forward, tugging his pants down slightly around his thighs, as Deidara lifts his hips up to slide his pants off.

The red head crawls up his bed to the head and half sits, half leans against it. He pulls his jeans down slightly to unleash his throbbing erection and Deidara eyes go to the tent of his boxers, licking his lips. The blonde crawls forward, inbetween Sasori's legs and proceeds to tug his boxers down a bit. "Well, someone sure looks excited", Sasori chuckles as he grabs a hold of his erection and gives it a few short hard strokes.

"Suck it baby", he says as he leans his head back.

Deidara grabs the base of his cock and strokes it softly, placing light kisses up the shaft and to the head. He flicks his tongue piercing into the slit on the head and starts to push the head into his mouth. Sasori's right hand automatically goes to the blondes hair and entwines his fingers into it, tugging on it. Grabbing the length, he thrusts it into and out of his mouth, sliding his toungue along the vein.

He pulls it out of his mouth with a wet 'pop' and uses his tongue piercing to circle around Sasori's sensitive head before engulfing it into his mouth again. Pumping what he can't hold down, he slowly slides more of Sasori's cock into his mouth and then pulls it back out.

"Hey", Sasori says, "why are you stopping? When did I tell you to stop?", he half growls as Deidara just burries his head in Sasori's lap, laughing.

"This isn't funny, brat.", Sasori huffs and pulls one hand up to his own head to push his hair back.

Dei chuckles and and turns his head slightly to the side, rubbing his tongue against the bottom of the red heads shaft "It sure is to me," he says.

Without thinking really, Sasori reaches beside him to the few things he pulled out of the drawer, grabbing the pink glass dildo and a small bottle of lube. "I was going to wait to do this, but if you want to be difficult then fine. Get on your hands and knees, your ass facing me," he says, and pulls the rest of his pants off his body, along with his boxers.

The blonde does as he's told and lowers his head slightly in submission, keeping his ass up for Sasori to see and spreads his legs slightly. The red head pops the cap of the lube and squirts a large amount into his hand, rubbing it along the dildo's length. He then proceeds to rub the tip of his middle finger against the blonde's tight ring of muscles. Deidara tenses automatically, and Sasori raises his hand to slap his right ass cheek.

"Keep still, spread your legs, and relax. You're just going to make this harder on yourself," Sasori says, and removes his finger to replace it with the pink tip of the dildo. He pushes the head of it in slowly as Deidara winces. "And keep quiet!" Sasori says, and slaps the other side of the blonde's ass.

Deidara is shaking slightly and swallows hard. Sasori pushes in a few more inches in one thrust. "You were asking for this about half an hour ago. If you didn't tease me we wouldn't be in this situation," he says, and pushes the rest of it in hard. Deidara bites his lips hard and keeps his head down. He's sweating but trying his best to keep quiet.

Sasori begins to pull it out and push it back in, slow and gentle at first. Deidara is beginning to relax, but then Sasori starts to push it in faster and harder. Just as Dei is about to cry out, Sasori slides it slightly, just slightly, against his prostate and Dei lets out a loud moan.

"There we go.. That's what I'm looking for..," Sasori aims it against that spot, in hopes of hearing that sweet noise again. He's in luck and Deidara is now moaning like a whore, reaching down his body to touch himself. Before he gets there, the red head slaps his ass hard and quick. "Did I say you can touch yourself?!" he yells and slaps him again.

Deidara gulps and rests his head down on his arms, spreading his legs a bit more, convlusing his hole around the dildo. If only he had the really thing.. That would feel so much better.

"Sasori, hmm.." he starts, as Sasori delivers a certain hard thrust to his prostate directly and he starts to pant. Holy shit this is amazing..

"What is it brat?" Sasori states, while pulling out the dildo and putting it off to the side.

"Could you.. Uhm..," he says, blushing hard.

"You don't have to say it. It's all over your face. You don't have to ask me either, that's just what I was getting to," the red head states and pours some lube into his right hand, putting it all over his length, stroking it hard.

Sasori gets up and gets behind Dei, positioning himself at his entrance. "if you thought that before was bad, brat, you better be prepared for right now. I'm twice the size of that stupid thing," Sasori says and pushes his engorged head past the blonde's still tight hole. Deidara arches his back and bites his lip harder, his hair flying wildly. Sasori, in one quick and hard thrust, sheaths himself inside the blonde's heat and lets out one loud moan.

"Oh, fuck yes.. It's been far too long..," Sasori says and leans down to bite the blonde's neck, sucking on it slightly.

Deidara is still slightly in shock. _He's so big.. Much bigger than Itachi.., _he thinks, and pushes himself back against Sasori's balls.

"Ooh, you're really impatient brat. Good, because I'm not one for waiting either," Sasori says and pulls out only to push back in hard and fast, brushes the tip of his cock against his prostate as he pushes back in. The blonde is now moaning like a bitch in heat, in his own fucked up paradise, as Sasori starts to thrust in harder and faster. Dei is convulsing rapidly against Sasori's length but he's not done yet.

"Oh Hell no, it's far too early," he reaches down and grabs a hold of the blonde's length and just that one slight contact is enough. Dei moans out and moves his hips to get more of that ecstatic friction, but Sasori is undelivering. He grabs the bottom of his lenth and squeezes hard to prevent from cumming, but he can already feel his pre-cum drip down onto his hand.

Sasori knows this will end soon, so he thrusts into him hard and fast a few more times, trying to aim for Dei's sweet spot.

"Fuck.. Yes.. Come for me, Dei," the red head says and lets go of his length, giving his cock a few quick strokes. Deidara blows his load all over the sheets and his stomach, panting hard and tensing and untensing around the red heads painfully hard cock. Sasori also lets go inside of the blonde, filling him up, and falls to the side.

They're both panting hard, and Sasori slowly begins to pull out of the blonde. Deidara can feel his cum drip out of his ass and he whines a bit at the awkward feeling. Sasori reaches down to Deidara's ass and swipes a bit of his own cum off his finger, placing it at the blonde's mouth.

"Lick it..," he says, and Dei puts his finger into his mouth, licking it clean.

"Oh.. You know, I never asked. How old are you anyways?" Sasori asks curiously.

"16."

A/N: So.. How was that?! I hope it was okay. How did I do? Love it? Hate it? Should I write more? Review please, I'd love to hear your thoughts! c:


End file.
